The present invention generally relates to chemical bath systems, and more particularly, to a chemical bath system utilizing chemical bath solution having different organic concentrations.
Chemical bath systems such as electroplating systems, for example, can utilize chemical baths including different organic concentrations to produce metal objects or to form metal-plated coatings. The shapes, sizes, and/or topographies of the metal objects and metal-plated coatings can be controlled and modified based on the ratios of organics added to the chemical bath.
Conventional chemical bath system require one or more additional plating reservoir tanks in order to provide individual chemical baths with different organic ratios for forming each desired shape, size, or topography. However, the implementation of additional plating reservoir tanks increases the cost of the overall system. In addition, conventional chemical bath system require shutting down the system for an extended period time should any of the chemical baths or organics require removal from a given plating reservoir tank. While the system is shut down, the object or coating being formed can realize deformation from the desired shape or topography.